The Gifted One Meeting The Enchantress
by Jackie Winters
Summary: One shot of my OC Elina meeting young Jacob Shane... do not own him btw


Elina relaxed in the treetops of her tree house like hideout in her forest. It had been years since she'd seen her friends Eli,Trixie, Kord and Pronto. She smiled at the thought of Eli and Trixie together. She'd been a lil sad when she heard Eli was starting to like Trixie when they were younger but after all these years she was now glad they'd gotten married.

The snap of a twig caught her and her slug's attention and she instantly grabbed her binoculars from around her neck to scan around and see what had caused the sound . Once her eyes caught sight of movement to the east she grabbed her blaster and loaded her Arachnet , Anatsi into the barrel .

"Come on Ana..."She pressed the trigger and the slug shot out. Once reaching the speed she transformed and flew through the air, a stirng trailing behind which Elina caught and used to swing towards the source of the sound. She caught sight of something out of the corner of her eyes and hid in one of the trees as she lay her eyes upon a boy no older than 15 riding a mecha beast with a couple slugs . Elina chuckled silently and looked at Blaze

"Just a kid...thought it might've been a threat for real," she told the female Infurnus slug who rolled her eyes and chirped in a laughing way .

"Come on let's go and ask him why he's here ," Elina suggested to her slugs, who all chirped in agreement. She fired Anatsi once more and landed on a tree branch closer to the boy on his wolf mecha beast . He looked up from his Speedstinger slug and glanced around to see what the source of the sound had been . Elina stiffled a laugh as the teen was hit in the head by a small nut one of her slugs had tossed at him.

"What the...who did that!? Come on out!" He demanded and loaded his blaster with what looked like a Negashade. She rolled her eyes and laughed .

"Careful what you wish for!" She shouted as she swung down in front of him with a loaded blaster . Inside Blaze squeaked and growled playfu"W-Who are you?What are you doing here?" He stuttered out lowering his blaster cautiously.

"I'd ask ya the same thing kid...Name's Elina...Elina Shae . I kinda LIVE here in a hideout I have. Let me guess...Shane star on your beanie...An all too familiar Infurnus...Jacob Shane by any chance?" She grinned , a hand on her hip .

"Uh yeah...how'd ya guess?Wait wait did you say Elina SHAE?"

Elina crossed her arms and nodded .

"No way...you were the girl my uncle dated before Trixie right?" He asked . The name had seemed slightly familiar from Eli's old stories of how he and the gang would fight others with ghoul when they were Jacob's age .

"Ya got it right. So?What ya doing here in my forest?Slug hunting I bet?Oh and heard of what happened to...Eli and Trixie...I'm so sorry about t-their d-deaths..."The last words she uttered were tough to get out since she'd heard of the news long ago.

"Uh yeah trouble is that...I can't find any slugs that'll wanna join my arsenal at all ," Jacob explained to her . Elina nodded at the info he gave her and she let a small smile form on her face.

"Well easy solution to that lil problem...follow me but you should leave the mecha here so you won't scare them ," Jacob didn't understand what she meant by 'them' but followed her to a small field full of...holes?

"Uh not that I don't appreciate the uh help but-'' He was cut off mid sentence when Elina placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Instantly slugs began hopping out of the holes;Arachnets, Armashelts, Flaringos,Fandagos, Jellyish, Lariats, and even more including breeds of slugs he'd never seen before .

"Whoa...how did you know they were here?" He inquired the navy haired older woman next to him .Elina raised an eyebrow at him and laughed as she picked up a slug , a Fandago.

"I was raised by them since I was a year old when the OLD Dr Blakk killed my dad .Let's you learn some pretty cool tricks to catch them ,"she explained and let the Fandago slug go back into one of the holes in the cavern's floor .Jacob looked at all the slugs in complete shock at the amount in the forest and looked at Elina who held a Hoverbug in her hands .

"This lil guy wants to join your team apparently ," she explained and handed him the slug who chirled happily at him.

"Hey there bud nice to have ya...How's the name Turbo sound?" He asked the slug

'I love it!'

"Well seems you have your s-Watch out!"Jacob turned around to see one of the trees about to fall over them. He pushed Elina away and used his strength power to hold the giant tree before pushing it away so it wouldn't hit anyone else .

"W-What was that?H-How did you do that!?" She asked him quickly , eyes wide with shock . He winced at realizing he had just used his powers in front of someone instead of keeping it more concealed like he was supposed to .

"Uh well...I'm kinda um...sorta uh...a gifted one? Hehe..." he managed to tell her in spite of his nervousness

Elina raised an eyebrow at him and lifted her fist to his face . She grinned at his shocked face. It wasn't because it was like she was gonna punch him. It was because her fist was on FIRE!

"W-What t-the heck!?" Elina grinned at his expression and snapped her fingers, causing the flames to disappear from sight .

"If you've heard of the Slugterran Enchantress legend then you'll understand it. The lady whose powers help sustain life in Slugterra and keep the Dark Bane locked away in the Deep Caverns. You know your powers aren't that bad...you just need to find a way to keep them safe from sight...aka not using them as a first resort when in a fight. Strength might be powerful but you're gonna need more than just that to stay the hero of this place. Good luck kid , I'll see ya round ," she laughed and ruffled what little hair stuck out from his beanie before firng her Arachnet to head off .

"Oh and one more thing!Catch!" He caught something in his hands and saw it was a slug tube holding a very different looking slug . Similiar to an Aquabeek but still different in some ways .

"A Riviera slug!Take care of her and believe me...she'll be of great use to you!"


End file.
